Misterio
by Ruper
Summary: Una historia de terror, misterio e intriga. en el pueblo de Sechuy estan que ocurren masacres asesinatos por una persona sádica. Este los descuartiza, se los come, y los hace sufrir lenta y cruelmente. nadie sabe quien es el homicida. Pero pronto se sabrá


**Misterio**

Rubén Perez

_**M i s t e r i o**_

**Capítulo I "Masacre en Sechuy"**

¡Corre María! Ven baja rápido las escaleras. Está tirado en el suelo como muerto. Vamos salgamos de la casa de una vez.

¡NOO! ¡MIS HIJOS! Están descuartizados… no puedo más… NOO!! ¡¡JUAN!! El hombre negro se está levantando ¡¡¡AYUDAME!!!

¡¡Baja rápido y busquemos ayuda!! ¡Mierda la puerta no se puede abrir! ¡Estamos jodidos!

¡JUAN! ¡¡Haz algo por favor… no quiero morir!! ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!!

¡Cállate María que nos va a escuchar! Ven aquí rápido sin que se dé cuenta. Ven amor.

Es que tengo demasiado miedo, todo está oscuro y ni siquiera podemos pedir ayuda.

Si amor ya sé, pero no hagas mucho ruido, ya que si se da cuenta donde estamos, correremos la misma suerte que los demás. Tú sabes lo que está pasando.

Están que suceden cosas raras en este pueblo, hay crímenes brutales por todas partes y…

¡Silencio! Acabo de verlo pasar por la sala. Lleva algo grande en la mano pero…

Tengo mucho miedo Juan, no quiero morir. No sabes cómo me siento ahora, es algo muy fuerte… ni siquiera pudimos salvar a nuestros hijos. Ellos no merecían morir. Y ese desgraciado está a la espera de nosotros. No aguanto más esta situación.

No llores mi amor. Ya verás que esto va a pasar. Tranquilízate, juntos vamos a acabar con ese hijo de puta. Mira, necesito que te quedes en silencio y tranquila, no hagas ningún ruido. Espérame un momento que voy a buscar ayuda.

¡No me dejes Juan! Te puede pasar algo. Puedes morir y no podría soportarlo. ¡No! Además estas sangrando mucho en tu brazo, QUEDATE CONMIGO… no te vayas no…

Voy a salir por la puerta del garaje. Mira, aquí tengo la llave, espérame que ya vuelvo con ayuda amor.

Juan, son las dos y cuarenta de la madrugada, ¿Dónde vas a conseguir ayuda? Todo está oscuro.

Iré donde los Martínez a llamar a la policía, ya veré que hago. Ellos viven aquí al costadito. Tú quédate en silencio y tranquila que esta pesadilla, que amedrenta al pueblo entero, va a acabar.

Está bien, pero vuelve rápido.

Ya pero antes de irme, dame un besito.

Cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo.

Ya amor, espérame un momentito.

Está todo oscuro y frío en la casa. Juan sale de su escondite sin saber que el hombre negro, como lo ha apodado el pueblo, los ha escuchando y está, esperando a Juan, en el oscuro garaje, con una hacha y un cuchillo para masacrarlo vivo, descuartizarlo de poco en poco, matarlo lentamente y disfrutar de su agonía.

**DIARIO "BUENA NUEVA" Sechuy, Lunes 19 de Octubre ****de 1985.** PERU. **El hombre negro cometió otro crimen. El homicidio se produjo en la casa de la familia Alania Vidal a altas horas de la noche del día sábado 17 de Octubre. El señor Juan Alania (35) fue encontrado ayer, por la familia Martínez, con varios cortes en el cuerpo, con los ojos vaciados y completamente descuartizado en el garaje. Asimismo, su esposa María Vidal (33), fue hallada desnuda en la cocina, decapitada y con profundos cortes en el cuerpo. Sus dos menores hijos de 6 y 9 años también fueron hallados muertos en la casa. El menor de ellos fue hallado descuartizado en la tina del baño y sin dientes, lo que indica el grado de violencia y sadismo del asesino. El otro menor, fue hallado en su cuarto sin manos y sin pies. Este último presentaba algunas partes de su cuerpo despellejadas****.**

Sechuy es un pueblito chico que se encuentra al sur del Perú. Este pueblito se encuentra rodeado de colosales montañas verdes donde la gente va allí los fines de semana a pasar un buen rato con sus familias. Este pueblito es realmente hermoso, pues posee jardines por doquier con coloridas flores que al amanecer brillan y le dan al pueblo un resplandor único. Su gente es jovial, risueña y alegre, ya que siempre están optimistas, radiantes y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios hacia los demás. Las personas viven casi igual que en la capital, ya que en días de semana salen a trabajar y tienen también centros recreativos y de distracción, la única diferencia entre esos dos lugares es que en el pueblito de Sechuy, la gente es más fervorosa de su religión y realiza cada año, en el mes de noviembre, un homenaje a Jesús y a la Virgen María donde hacen un recorrido por las plazas importantes como la Plaza de Armas, la Plaza Blanca y la Plaza Real. Al final del acto religioso, comienza recién la celebración, el festejo y todos los sinónimos que existen de la palabra fiesta. En cuanto a su infraestructura, las casas son rurales, pues son hechas mayormente de madera, pero a pesar de ser simple el material, los domicilios son grandes y bien construidos, con sala, comedor y todo lo que la gente de la capital tiene en sus hogares, claro que esto depende de la condición social a la que las personas pertenecen. Cada casa está separada y tiene un jardín que se encuentra en frente del domicilio. Esto le da vida al pueblo de Sechuy. Sus calles son anchas y allí se pueden observar a niños jugando pelota, jugando a las escondidas y a todo tipo de juegos que a veces se inventan para matar el tiempo. Las personas del pueblo son humildes, sencillas, gentiles, y se ayudan mutuamente. Como todo pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo sabe hasta lo que uno sueña, por eso todos se conocen y saben quién es quién, saben el nombre de cada persona y toda su vida. Sechuy es un pueblito humilde, lleno de tradición y de historia, donde su gente se respeta y vive en armonía.

Sin embargo, desde Agosto hasta el presente mes de Octubre, han ocurrido asesinatos, homicidios y muertes realmente impactantes, fuertes y monstruosas nunca antes vistas en la historia de Sechuy. Al principio se creyó que era un asesino que pronto iba a purgar condena, no obstante, ha habido una ola de homicidios donde las personas son descuartizadas y además, presentan signos de violencia, sufrimiento y de un maltrato extremo. Lo más probable es que todavía sigan los homicidios debido a que los policías y los investigadores no han logrado apresar al culpable de todos esos lamentables incidentes.

A pesar de que se han tomado fuertes medidas, los crímenes todavía continúan…

_**Sechuy, **__**Domingo 18 **__**de Octubre de 1985.**_

Los pajaritos comienzan a susurrar una sutil melodía, el cielo se empieza a pintar de un azul claro, al poco rato, se comienza a distinguir unos algodones grandes y blancos. Se respira aire limpio. Ahora, un gran resplandor anuncia el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Son las 6 de la mañana y todo el pueblo se levanta a alistarse para la reunión familiar en las montañas pintadas de verde, con flores coloridas y grandes árboles. A pesar de lo bello del amanecer, todavía se sigue respirando el miedo, el pánico y el horror. Se puede observar mucha tensión y nerviosismo dibujado en el rostro de los Sechuyenos.

La familia Martínez vive en la calle libertadores y posee una amplia casa donde viven Alberto Martínez, su esposa Margarita Albites y sus cuatro hijos: Julieta, Jaime, Luis y Victoria de veinte, dieciocho, catorce y ocho años de edad respectivamente. El señor trabaja como ingeniero de sistemas en la municipalidad de dicho pueblo, su esposa, como secretaria en el Colegio Real, lugar donde, además, sus dos menores hijos estudian. Por otro lado, Julieta y Jaime estudian en la misma universidad cuyo nombre es Universidad Nacional de Sechuy, una de las mejores universidades del pueblo.

"_Ring, ring, ring…"_ -el despertador de Alberto suena estridentemente -¡¡Gua!! Que sueño, son las ocho y media. Margarita ya levantemos a los chicos que es un poco tarde. Acuérdate que hoy nos vamos de camping, a la montaña, con los Alania. Ellos son bien puntuales y no vamos hacerlos esperar como la semana pasada.

- ¿Que si? Estoy un poco cansada amor. Un ratito más. Tú anda alistándote y ve despertando a los chicos.- dice margarita con los ojos cerrados y con la voz entrecortada.

- Amor son las ocho y media, anda vamos. Mientras tanto, voy a recoger el diario que ya debe estar en la puerta.-dice Alberto acariciando el pie de su mujer.

- Ok, me voy a levantar, guau pero que flojera, ay amor ya no hay que jugar tanto en la cama los sábados, ya que siempre amanezco cansada.

- Jajaja… ya amor ve y despierta a los chicos.

Alberto agarra su camisa de dormir y se la pone para ir a recoger el diario. Mientras tanto Margarita, con mucha flojera y con legañas en los ojos, va a los cuartos a levantar a sus hijos. Primero va donde su hijo mayor. Al abrir la puerta de Jaime se da con la sorpresa que no está. Margarita, furiosa, alcanza a ver una nota dejada en la cama de su hijo, en la cual dice:

"_mamá he salido con unos amigos a las siete y media, me fui al lago a pasar un buen rato. Regresaré como a las cinco, por ahí. Pásenla bien"_

Chico cojudo, que se habrá creído. Pero cuando venga verá si puede entrar. ¡Chicos chicos…! – dice Margarita arrugando la nota de su hijo y saliendo del cuarto para despertar a sus dos menores hijos.

Mamá ¿Qué haces despierta?, estas toda despeinada… - dice Julieta un poco sorprendida e incómoda, al salir del baño.

Hola hijita, y si se puede saber ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada y perfumada?

Ay mamá voy a salir con mi enamorado y con algunos amigos de la universidad, bueno sal que estoy apurada.

Y se puede saber ¿a quién has pedido permiso?

Mamá ya soy mayor de edad y además trabajo y colaboro con los gastos de la casa. Yo no quiero salir con ustedes y con los Alania como la semana pasada. Pasé el día más aburrido de mi vida con ustedes.

Hijita está bien pero también dedica tiempo a tu familia. Casi nunca salimos y tengo miedo que te suceda algo malo. Tú sabes el terror por el que el pueblo está pasando. Hay muchos crímenes y…

¡Ya basta! No aguanto cuando te pones así. No me va a pasar nada y si me disculpas se me hace tarde. Chao y esfúmate.

Ya hijita. Sólo pido que te cuides. Bueno voy a despertar a tus hermanitos con permiso.

¡Vete entonces a hacer algo productivo! Chao.

Julieta salió apresuradamente sin despedirse de su mamá, bajó las escaleras y se encontró en la cocina con su papá, quien estaba tomando un jugo de naranja. Julieta al verlo se hizo la loca y no lo saludó. Luego ella tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua. Su papá la ve fijamente a los ojos, chocan las miradas y cuando la va saludar y a besarla en la mejilla, ella se voltea, agarra su bolso y se va hacia la puerta, la abre y de un portazo la vuelve a cerrar, yéndose con sus amigos y con su enamorado sin decir adiós o un hasta luego a su familia.

Después de una hora y media, Margarita, Alberto y los dos chicos ya están listos. Victoria, la hija menor, está jugando con sus muñecas, mientras su hermano Luis juega con su papá a tirar el trompo. Margarita por su lado, está preparando los sándwiches, la comida y todo lo demás para el día de camping. Todos están alegres, la casa ahora cobra vida, y en cada pasillo se puede escuchar los gritos de felicidad de los chicos, y se puede sentir la buena vibra y la paz que en ese hogar existe.

Son las diez y cuarto de la mañana, y todos en la casa de los Martínez están listos para que la familia Alania, con su carro último modelo, los vayan recoger para ir a la montaña "Arco Iris" a pasar un día familiar, claro que para los Martínez no va a ser tan familiar como se diga.

Margarita, son las diez y cuarto, y no viene Juan con su carro a llevarnos. Qué raro, ellos que son tan puntuales. De repente han estado jugando en la noche como nosotros y se han quedado dormidos. - agregó Alberto dando una carcajada y una irónica mirada a su mujer.

¡Cállate que aquí están los chicos!

Mami quiero pila, mami quiero pila… -añadió Victoria desesperadamente y moviendo las piernas por todas partes.

Ya amorcito, vamos. Alberto, llama a la casa de los Alania y pregúntales si vamos a ir, para no estar esperando pues. Si te dicen que no, iremos nosotros con los chicos. Ve y apúrate que ya es tarde.

Mami yo también quiero pila… -agrego Luis jalando la mano de su madre.

Luis ve donde tu papi y dile que te lleve al baño. Yo voy a ayudar a tu hermanita, ya hijito anda con él.

Ya mami. ¡Papi, papi! Mi mami dice que me lleves a hacer pila.

Ya hijo vamos, pero tu entras solo al baño que yo tengo que llamar a tu padrino Juan para salir hoy.

Ya pa.

Después de un rato, Alberto comienza a llamar a los Alania, sin embargo, nadie atiende al teléfono. A pesar de eso, él sigue insistiendo sin obtener respuesta alguna. El sonido del caminar de los tacos de Margarita va aumentando de nivel y Alberto sube la mirada, viendo a su esposa acercándose a la sala donde él está sentado al costado del teléfono. Su mirada lo dice todo. La expresión de margarita sugería un fastidio y aburrimiento mezclados. Al estar los dos frente a frente, Alberto le dijo, que a pesar de haber insistido, no han contestado la llamada. Margarita, al saber lo que estaba pasando, reflejó una mirada de preocupación.

Amor, ¿no te parece un poco raro que no contesten el teléfono? – dijo Margarita

Sí, pero de repente siguen descansando y…

Eso no puede ser, ellos son bien cumplidos, es imposible que no nos llamen si se van a demorar.

Pero puede ser que ayer hayan tenido alguna reunión…

Amor eso no es posible, acuérdate que el gobierno ha prohibido reuniones a partir de las ocho de la noche en el pueblo para nuestra seguridad. Sabes lo que está pasando.

Amor y si les ha pasado algo.

Cállate no digas sonseras. Dios mío que les habrá pasado a Juan y a María.

Mira de repente sus hijos están que se demoran, nosotros sabemos cómo son los chicos, le debe de estar sacando canas verdes a Juan.

Ya pero ellos siempre nos han llamado, hasta por cosas realmente pequeñas nos han pasado la voz. Y quedamos en reunirnos a las diez. Son las diez y media y nada.

Tranquila. Mira allí vienen los chicos, no los asustes. Ellos no saben nada y ni quiero que se enteren. No quiero que vivan su infancia con miedo.

¿Mami ya nos vamos? – agregó Luis bastante apurado y meloso.

Si pa, ya estoy aburrida. Porque no vamos a la casa de mi padrino y le decimos que se apure. – dijo Victoria agarrando fuertemente su muñeca y su mochila rosada con sus demás juguetes.

Alberto y Margarita al escuchar a su hija, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, decidieron ir a la casa de Juan para averiguar lo que les había pasado.

Bueno, mami y papi van aquí al costadito a sacar de la oreja a su padrino por demorón. Pero ustedes quédense aquí nomas y vayan bajando sus juegos para divertirnos todos allá.

Yo ya tengo todo listo ma. – dijo Victoria alzando su mochila, con una sonrisita.

Yo también tengo todo metido en esta bolsita. –agregó Luis.

Pues ve a ponerlo todo en una mochila y quédense aquí. –Señaló su padre seriamente para que no salgan.

Bueno ya regresamos, pero no se vale espiar eh… - Dijo Margarita con una voz suave y alegre para hacerles entender.- Bueno, vayan a jugar al jardín que ahorita nomás venimos con Juan.

Ya mami. –dijeron los dos niños a la vez mientras agarraban sus cosas e iban corriendo al jardín interior.

Alberto y Margarita salieron de su casa y vieron las calles repletas de personas con sus familias caminando hacia las diferentes Plazas que la ciudad tiene. Aparte de eso, vieron a los chiquitos jugando pelota en las calles y a niñas saltando la soga. Se vive un ambiente realmente agradable cada fin de semana en el pueblo.

Hola señora Margarita. – dijo una señora que paseaba a su perro en frente de la casa de los Martínez.

Buenos días señora Consuelo, que la trae por aquí en este día tan soleado y agradable.

Nada, sólo estaba aprovechando en pasear a mi perro. – agregó la señora contenta mientras su perro cagaba en la vereda de la casa de Margarita. –Bueno ya es un poco tarde, Jajaja creo que ya me voy. Mi familia me debe de estar esperando. Chao. –dijo bastante apurada por irse y avergonzada por lo que su perro había hecho.

Ahora supongo que tú vas a limpiar esa porquería ¿no? Que señora mas cochina. Eso es una falta de respeto. –agregó fastidiado Alberto al ver las heces del perro en frente de su casa.

Ay oye no te amargues. No me malogres el día. Mejor vamos de una vez a la casa de los Alania. Que estarán haciendo ellos.

Bueno, rapidito nomás que si no responden, nos vamos nosotros.

Alberto y Margarita pusieron llave a su casa, se agarraron de las manos y como dos enamorados fueron juntitos hacia la casa de Juan. Cruzaron su gran jardín exterior, el cual está cercado con madera pintada de blanco. Luego, pasaron por el jardín de los Alania e ingresaron por el caminito que cortaba su césped, subieron algunas gradas y tocaron el timbre de la casa.

Pasaron cinco minutos de haber insistido en tocar el timbre y la puerta fuertemente. Sin embargo no obtuvieron ninguna señal de los Alania.

Amor ¿por qué no contestan? La verdad ya me está preocupando mucho. Ojalá que no les haya pasado nada. Tengo miedo amor. Hace varios días que el maldito hombre negro no hace de las suyas, estuviera tranquila si ya lo hubiesen atrapado, pero está suelto y la última víctima fue por aquí cerca amor. –expresó Margarita bastante nerviosa, con mucha angustia e intranquilidad, como si estuviese presintiendo algo malo, como si le hubiesen hecho daño al ser más querido por ella. Su voz sonaba entre cortada y le salían algunas lágrimas por los ojos.

No te pongas así amor- dijo Alberto acariciando la cara de su esposa, secando sus lágrimas y dándole varios besitos en la frente. –Vas a ver que ellos ahorita van a salir todos despeinados y con sus pijamas. Tranquilízate amor. Mira, Juan y yo intercambiamos las llaves de nuestras casas desde que apareció el hombre negro, lo hicimos para defendernos o ayudarnos si algo malo llegase a pasar.

Entonces hay que entrar de una vez. –dijo apuradamente

No, tú no vas a entrar, sólo yo. Más bien hazme un favor, ve a la caseta que está a unas dos cuadras más abajo y llama a los policías, explícales lo que pasa y tráelos para entrar todos juntos.

Ya amor, pero prométeme que tu no vas a entrar. Mejor dame la llave de esta casa para estar segura.

Ok amor pero no la vayas a perder. Anda y ayúdame con eso.

Ya. Espérame que vuelvo enseguida.

Con un beso, como si fuera el último, se despidieron y Margarita con la llave bien guardada entre su mano derecha fue a llamar a los policías. La caminata le pareció la más larga del mundo, fue como caminar en una hora un tramo de dos cuadras. Por fin llegó, la caseta es de madera pintada de verde, donde en la parte superior hay un letrero que dice: "_Policía Nacional y Sechuy juntos. Seguridad Máxima" _.Después de cada dos o tres cuadras se habían reforzado con casetas de la policía nacional para brindar al pueblo más seguridad. A partir de esa estrategia, que organizó el Ministerio del Interior hace algunas pocas semanas para combatir la ola de crímenes ocasionadas por el hombre negro, el número de asesinatos habían disminuido en cantidad, no obstante, no es suficiente, pues los crímenes todavía siguen y cada vez se van poniendo más violentos.

¡Policía!, ¡policía! Ayúdenme por favor. – gritaba Margarita desesperada.

De pronto, un señor se le acercó

Señora, disculpe los policías de Seguridad Máxima no están a estas horas los Domingos.

¡¡QUE!! ¿No trabajan los domingos? No puede ser… -agregó desesperada, expresando mucho nerviosismo, sus ojos crecieron de una manera impresionante, cada vez se ponía más desesperada, más nerviosa e intranquila.

Si trabajan, pero entran a partir del medio día. ¿Necesita algo?

Gracias- dio media vuelta y fue corriendo rápidamente a donde su esposo estaba.

Alberto estaba sentado en una de las gradas mirando como jugaban los niños cuando de pronto vio a su esposa corriendo desesperadamente. Al instante el fue en busca de su mujer para calmarla y preguntarle que paso. Al cabo de un rato, Margarita se calmó y le explicó a su esposo lo que había sucedido.

A las diez y cincuenta y tres, ellos se sentaron en el banco que está en frente de la ventana de la casa de los Alania, dentro de su jardín y comenzaron a meditar y a pensar cómo hacer bien las cosas.

Después de un rato, Margarita y Alberto decidieron entrar, los dos solos, a la casa de los Alania.

Amor, la llave ya entró a la cerradura, pero no abre la puerta. Está algo dura. –indicó tratando de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

De repente la han trancado o está atorada. A ver déjame abrirla. –dijo Alberto retirando a su esposa.

Alberto movió la llave por todas partes, empujó la puerta lo más que pudo, inclusive Margarita también ayudó a empujar, sin embargo no lograron abrir la puerta principal de los Alania. Entonces, Margarita comenzó a ver por la ventana hacia la sala, lo malo es que las dos ventanas que daban hacia la calle estaban con la cortina cerrada y sólo había una partecita de la ventana por donde se veía el interior, por lo que dificultó a Margarita poder tener una mayor visión. Hasta lo que había alcanzado a ver la señora Martínez, todo estaba en orden, sólo había un sillón fuera de lugar. Parecía estar todo tranquilo allí adentro, pero todavía quedaba la duda. "¿Porqué las cortinas de todas las ventanas que dan a la calle están cerradas? ¿Porqué no hay ninguna señal de los Alania? ¿Acaso el hombre negro ha pisado la casa y ha sido el último en haber salido de esta?" esas eran las preguntas que Alberto y su esposa se preguntaban. Después de una casi media hora, Alberto tuvo una idea, la de entrar a la fuerza a la casa de su compadre. Margarita estaba un poco insegura de esa idea, pero sabía que si algo había pasado, no podían esperar más. Tenían que saber con certeza qué les impedía a los Alania de salir de su casa. Entonces, Alberto se levantó de las gradas donde había descansado junto con su mujer. Margarita hizo lo mismo y miró fijamente a los ojos de su esposo, con una mirada como diciendo "Y ahora cómo entramos, que debemos hacer luego". Su esposo entendió esa mirada de inseguridad, pavor y de ansiedad por saber lo que había pasado con sus mejores amigos.

Mira amor, no te pongas así, no estés nerviosa. No es necesario que tú entres, yo voy solo, mi vida. No podemos descartar que el hombre negro les haya hecho daño y no me gustaría que veas esas escenas sádicas. Sabes lo impactante y frio con que ese asesina a sus víctimas. Es muy fuerte y chocante. Mejor ve si los de Seguridad Máxima ya están en sus respectivos puestos. –dijo Alberto tomando de la mano de su esposa.

No amor, yo entro junto contigo. No quiero que te pase algo. No quiero estar afuera desesperada pensando cosas malas. No podría.

Alberto agarró fuertemente la mano de su mujer, se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca. Luego se miraron y se sonrieron. Después, decidieron entrar como sea a la casa de la familia Alania. Sabían que no debían de hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de los demás. Por eso, decidieron mejor abrir primero la puerta del garaje. Para esto, tuvieron que salir del jardín y caminar alrededor de la cerca, al llegar a la esquina de la casa, voltearon a la izquierda y con paso ligero caminaron hacia la parte posterior de la casa de los Alania. Después de unos tres minutos, llegaron al garaje, el cual da a la calle Las Flores que es una zona tranquila, por donde la gente no transita mucho. Se pararon frente a la puerta y con la misma llave de la puerta principal, trataron de abrir la puerta del garaje. Pese a los varios esfuerzos que pusieron en tratar de abrir el garaje y al tiempo que tomaron, no lograron entrar. Ese hecho los desanimó por completo y a la vez los preocupó aun más.

Tras esperar un buen rato, ellos decidieron ir a su casa para ver a los chicos. Victoria estaba jugando con sus muñecas y Luis con su trompo. Margarita los besó y les dio un sándwich que había preparado para el camping a cada uno de sus hijos. Alberto por su parte, tomó varios vasos de jugo de naranja y se sentó a descansar en el sofá de su sala.

A la una y cuarto de la tarde se escuchó en toda la casa de los Martínez un grito que llamaba al nombre de Alberto. "_Alberto vamos al puesto de Seguridad máxima, los agentes ya deben de estar allí, pues ya son más de las doce."_ Al oír eso, Alberto bajó rápidamente las escaleras seguido de su esposa. Tomaron las llaves y se fueron corriendo. Al llegar a la caseta de los policías, Alberto le explicó al comandante Roncagliolo lo que había pasado. Al instante, el comandante llamó a varios policías e investigadores para que Alberto los guíe a la casa de los Alania y, por la fuerza, entrar. _"¡Uno, dos y tres…! Vamos entren y registren toda la casa. Señor Martínez sería bueno que usted y su esposa esperen aquí afuera, ya que si algo malo ha pasado, créanme que no lo van a querer ver. Lo hacemos por su propia seguridad" _señaló el comandante sentenciosamente. Sin embargo, Alberto entró sin dar respuesta alguna, lo mismo hizo su esposa. Al interior todo estaba completamente desarreglado, como si un huracán hubiese entrado. Todo estaba tirado y regado por el suelo. Los agentes subieron al segundo piso y el comandante estaba registrando, junto con dos policías más, el primer piso. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y poco a poco se fueron abriendo. Alberto y Margarita no pudieron subir al segundo piso, por lo que estuvieron caminando por el primero. Alberto siguió caminando hasta el fondo, por el pasadizo, pasó por la cocina, que estaba cerrada, y siguió de largo hasta el jardín. De pronto volteó la mirada y vio manchas rojas en el suelo que entraban al garaje.

Qué raro. –dijo siguiendo las manchas. –¡¡¡Dios mío pero si es sangre!!!!

Alberto se paró en frente de la puerta del garaje, prendió la luz en el enchufe que se encontraba al costado de la puerta. Con mucho miedo comenzó a abrir la puerta y…

¡¡MIERDA!! ¡¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!! ¡¡JUANNNN….!! ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! QUE TE HAN HECHO!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. –gritó Alberto fuertemente.

¡¡NOO, NOO NOO!!!¡¡ HAAAAAA!! PERO QUE ES…ALBERTOOO!!! AYUDAME!!! NOO!! NO PUEDE SER!!! AYUD… –gritó a lo lejos Margarita al entrar a la cocina. Luego se desmayó.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Martínez…

Oye, no le jales el pelo a mi muñeca, ya pues… ¡ñaa…! –gritaba Victoria jalando de los pies a su muñeca que su hermano Luis le arranchaba.

Jajaja mira lo que hago con tu muñeca. – Luis de una jalada se la quitó a su hermana y la tiró con fuerza al patio de la casa siguiente, la tiró al patio de la casa de los Alania.

¡Malo, eres malo! –gritó la niña llorando –vas a ver cuando llegue mi mamá.

Ya no llores, si quieres voy a recogerla, mi padrino me enseño un atajo por aquí para entrar a su patio.

¿¿Que si?? ¿Por dónde? –expresó la niña secándose las lágrimas y con mucha curiosidad.

Mira, abrimos la rejita de allí, salimos por la puertita trasera y entramos por el garaje de mi padino Juan.

¿Qué por ahí salimos? –agregó la niña mostrando cierto interés.

Claro, entonces como crees que me escapaba de la casa cuando mi mamá se molestaba conmigo y me perseguía con la correa. Vamos rapidito pa que nuestros pas no se den cuenta y así despertamos a mi padrino y a mi madrina, y los asustamos.

Ya pues y le quitamos las sábanas a Cristian y a Sergio. –dijo Victoria entusiasmada.

¿Y si sus padres se molestan con nosotros?

Mis padrinos Juan y María nunca se molestan. –dijo inocentemente Victoria mientras se paraba para ir con su hermanito a la casa de sus padrinos.

Bueno Vicky andando… -dijo Luis agarrando de la mano a su hermanita. – Bueno hermanita mi padrino me dijo que podríamos entrar por el garaje. Ese lugar está a la espalda de su casa. Y yo tengo la llave, jijiji… Él me la dio. –señaló con una sonrisita mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo de su short. – Siempre la llevo conmigo por si acaso mi mami me quiere pegar, pues yo me escapo.

¿Y cómo salimos a? mi mami puso llave a la puertita. –dijo Victoria mirando a los ojos de Luis, con medio dedo gordo en la boca.

Bueno, vamos a ver si la puerta de atrás se abre pues, vamos.

Luis y su hermanita Victoria cruzaron su pequeño jardín hasta el lado derecho, donde abrieron una pequeña rejita de fierro. Siguieron caminando y se dieron cuenta de que la puerta trasera de la casa estaba trancada. Luis y Victoria se desanimaron un montón, pues tenían muchas expectativas de jugar con sus padrinos.

Bueno hermanita, tuve la mejor intención. –dijo Luis con la mirada abajo.

Y nunca volveré a ver a mi muñeca –dijo con los ojos lagrimosos – y todo es tu culpa…ñaa… ñaa…

No llores, mejor juguemos y más tarde le decimos a mi padino Juan que te de tu muñeca.

¡Malo!

¿Sabes? Creo que mami y papi no pusieron llave esta vez porque salieron apurados. –dijo Luis pensativo.

¿Y si se molestan? –agregó su hermanita

Total ¿no quieres tu muñeca? A ver vamos a intentar. Ven y cógeme de mi dedito. –respondió Luis llevando a su hermana hacia la puerta principal. –Ves que te dije, la puerta está sin seguro, ven vamos a la casa de mis padinos. –agregó saliendo de la casa con su hermanita.

Victoria contenta cerró la puerta y fueron, agarrados de la mano, a la casa de los Alania. Al llegar al jardincito de la casa de sus padrinos, se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi–abierta. Los hermanitos se miraron y sonrieron, y con una alegría inmensa por ver a sus padrinos favoritos corrieron hasta la puerta, la abrieron y entraron.

Porqué hay tanta bulla aquí. –susurró Victoria mirando para todas partes.

No se pero lo que sí sé es que tengo mucha hambre. Ven vamos a la cocina. –dijo despacito Luis jalando a su hermana hasta la cocina.

¡¡HAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡MAMI QUE TE PASA!!! ¡¡¡HAAA…NOOOO MADRINA MARIAAA… MADRINAA… HAAA… MAMA… MAMA… MAMITA QUE PASA HAHAHA…NONO…NOOO….NO!!!!!!!! –chilló la niña llorando y temblando desesperadamente.

Luis, al ver la terrible y monstruosa escena, se le blanquearon los ojos y entró en estado de shock. Luego cayó al suelo y mientras estaba temblando todo su cuerpo, expulsaba espuma blanca por su boca. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón fueron acelerándose más y más. A Luis le dio un ataque al corazón por la impresión y el impacto del cruel, sangriento y violento hecho. Murió al instante.

**. . .**

Entre tanto, Julieta ha salido con su enamorado André y con algunos amigos y amigas hace ya algunas varias horas. Ellos están en la Plaza Blanca, lugar preferido por muchos jóvenes para conocer gente nueva. Esta Plaza es muy popular por sus centros comerciales y por los espectáculos que se realizan cada fin de semana para que los muchachos pasen un buen rato con su gente. También, la Plaza Blanca es el punto de encuentro de muchos jóvenes porque ofrece muchas actividades para todo tipo de gustos, brinda un ambiente cómodo y a la vez divertido. Esta plaza está rodeada por centros comerciales muy populares los cuales se llaman, Las Orquídeas y Punto Blanco, siendo el primero el más grande y el que más cosas ofrece a todo tipo de personas. En dicha plaza también hay centros de diversión nocturnos, como discotecas en los sótanos de los centros comerciales, pubs, y discotecas alrededor de la Plaza Blanca. La discoteca más grande, popular y cara es la Noche Blanca Discoteque. Este centro de full juerga es conocido por la falta de pudor y por sus extremos shows que se realizan cada fin de semana a media noche. También es el preferido por la mayoría de los turistas. La otra discoteca se llama Fiesta Privada, donde la mayoría de gente que la visita son los Sechuyenos. Esta es más accesible y más chica que la otra. Aparte de discotecas, también existen otros tipos de diversión, como lo son los karaokes. El más popular se llama On Live Karaoke, debido a que es el único local en toda la plaza. Asimismo están los juegos mecánicos, que brinda todo los tipos de juegos que uno pueda imaginar, está el cine Buena Vista y varios restaurantes como Pueblo Blanco y el restaurant Montaña Verde. Para acceder a la Plaza Blanca hay tres caminos, el primero se llama Camino Verde, que se encuentra entre el restaurant Montaña Verde y la discoteca Noche Blanca. La otra entrada se llama Camino Grau, la cual se encuentra entre el Cine Buena Vista y el centro comercial punto Blanco. Este camino es un poco solitario, porque al salir por allí, se encuentra algunas cantinas, hoteles y nada más, ya que al final de esta calle, se encuentra el camino para subir a la montaña Real. La última entrada, la más importante por su historia, se llama La Gran Entrada Blanca. Está entre lujosos locales del centro comercial Las orquídeas y el lujoso Restaurante Pueblo Blanco.

Julieta es una persona de carácter explosivo, sin embargo es muy divertida, le gusta conocer nueva gente y le fascina ir cada fin de semana a la discoteca con su enamorado y amigos. La familia es lo único que ella detesta, pues siente que lo la dejan hacer lo que ella quiere y que la sobreprotegen mucho, lo cual, le ocasiona un disgusto enorme y rabia. Es una chica muy liberal.

Han pasado varias horas desde que ella salió con sus amigos. Ahora son las nueve y media de la noche y se encuentran, Julieta y su enamorado solos, sentados dentro del parque de la Plaza Blanca. Ellos han estado besándose y tocándose un poco en la oscuridad de las faldas de un árbol.

Amor, estoy un poco mojadita, porqué no me secas un poquito con esa lengüita, o mejor me pones tu corcho pa no seguir derramando mis jugos. –dijo Julieta muy excitada a su enamorado –son las nueve y media de la noche y todavía hay mucho tiempo para disfrutar del sexo. Además, hace un mes que lo me cachas rico amorcito.

Julieta, no me hagas pecar otra vez que si sigues así se me levanta y sólo tu boquita podría bajarme el bulto que está creciendo cada vez más. –respondió André sobando la entrepierna de su enamorada.

Ay amor sigue frotando que me gusta. Anda vamos y sácame todo mi juguito que llevo en la vagina para ti amor. Vamos que no aguanto

¿Estás segura? Bueno ya que me estás rogando, conste que yo no quería amorcito... ¿Pero has traído condón?

No te preocupes –dijo Julieta acariciando el pene de André –así nomas que no me viene la regla.

¡Estás loca! Y qué pasa si sales en bola. –dijo fastidiado

No amor, he escuchado que si no estoy en mi periodo de menstruación, no salgo embarazada. Tú no te preocupes y vamos al telo que se me sale el juguito a chorros.

Tomando de la mano a André, Julieta se levantó del parque de la Plaza Blanca y comenzaron a buscar un hotel. Fueron caminando y salieron de la plaza por el Camino Grau, siguieron yendo más abajo, cuando de repente Julieta detiene a su enamorado, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente. Luego, comenzó a bajar los labios, le lamió el cuello y se lo comenzó a besar. André se calentó más, comenzó a tocarle la pierna y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su húmedo calzón.

Atrás, alguien los estaba viendo. Una persona, vestida con un traje negro y una capucha que le ocultaba la cara, estuvo observando sigilosamente la caliente escena.

El hombre negro está acechando a sus próximas víctimas…

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**** Capítulo II "Calles Sangrientas"**


End file.
